Me alegro
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Tal vez no sea pronto, pero algún día… en un futuro o en otra vida, estaremos juntos de nuevo… Esa es mi promesa. [Drabble]


_**Disclamer: KILL LA KILL y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Estudio Trigger**_

* * *

_**Me alegro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aún lo recuerdo… la primera vez que te vi, fue tu sangre la que me despertó de aquel letargo en el que estuve por tanto tiempo. Estabas realmente sorprendida de verme pero yo solo podía pensar en una cosa…

_Es ella… ¡Ella es la indicada!_

Solo quería que me vistieras, aún si era a la fuerza, y me alegre bastante al saber que yo era de tu talla, _como si fuésemos hechos el uno para el otro_. Claro que no todo fue tan simple como creí que sería. Porque tú te avergonzabas de mí… sin embargo, pese a eso me diste un nombre…

_Senketsu_

En aquel entonces no comprendía realmente porque me dabas un nombre, no obstante, no lo pensé mucho ya que como tú misma lo dijiste sería poco práctico que no tuvieses una forma de referirte a mí y pese a eso, me sentí… _feliz_. Nuestra fuerza combinada era realmente sorprendente, pero yo sabía que mientras te siguiese avergonzando de mí jamás podrías explotar mi potencial y me refugie en el única forma que tenía para formar un vinculo contigo… beber tu sangre.

Por eso, el día en que tu vergüenza y tu inseguridad sobre mi quedaron atrás, todo mi ser se estremeció al sentir tu corazón latir con fuerza. _Me había sincronizado contigo_… Todo a mi alrededor desapareció en ese momento y solo existíamos tu y yo, era como si al estar juntos nada fuese imposible…

_Quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado_

Eso fue lo que pensé. Juntos tuvimos grandes batallas, afrontamos la derrota como disfrutamos la victoria. Discutimos, en especial cuando te molestaba por tu peso o tu grasa corporal, hicimos tantas cosas juntos…

Recuerdo tú mal carácter, siempre conflictiva e impulsiva, pero también recuerdo que tu corazón emitía un suave latido cuando reías, estando en compañía de Mako o simplemente te relajabas. Una chica para nada fina ¿me pregunto si ahora abras cambiado en algo?

_Eres un pesado, molesto… no, ¡Pesadísimo!_

Fueron días tan felices… pero toda historia debe acabar ¿no? Los uniformes también se gradúan, y tú tienes que seguir adelante. Crecer, madurar… florecer. Debes convertirte en una hermosa mujer que use la ropa que le guste, una que sea más adecuada para ti, más hermosa que este feo traje… Lo prometiste ¿no es cierto? Dijiste que usarías cosas tan bonitas que me harían sentir celos y espero que lo cumplas.

No tienes porque sentirte triste ahora que ya no estaré contigo… Yo siempre estaré junto a ti, aun si no me ves, siempre estaré observándote… aguardando el momento en que podamos reunirnos una vez más… Tal vez no sea pronto, pero algún día… en un futuro o en otra vida, estaremos juntos de nuevo… Esa es mi promesa.

Hasta entonces… te agradezco por permitirme estar a tu lado… Por haberme usado. Por haber sido uno.

_En verdad… __**Me alegro mucho**__ de haberte conocido… __**Ryuko**_

.

.

.

* * *

Cualquiera que me conozca, sabe que yo amo KILL LA KILL… bueno y el que no, pues ahora lo sabe jejeje

Este anime querido por muchos y criticado por otros, que inicio un 3 de Octubre, debo reconocer que en su inicio me pareció un tanto flojo, pero curioso a la vez, era una extraña combinación que me atrajo y me hizo seguirlo viendo semana a semana y sin darme cuenta… ¡Se hizo mi favorito!

Me trajo tantos buenos momentos que difícilmente podre olvidarlo y ahora que ha culminado (aunque estoy a la espera del OVA) quise hacer un pequeño drabble en base al último capítulo, un momento y personaje que me hizo llorar hasta el alma como lo es el grande, único, espectacular y genial… ¡Senketsu!

¡Amo a ese uniforme hablador, fan de las planchas!

Bueno, también amo Sanageyama Uzu, puede decirse que estos dos son mis personajes favoritos, pero bien… volviendo.

Tras el final del anime, tenía que hacerle algo a mi querido Senketsu, que espero también haya sido de su agrado. Así como espero que este sea solo el primero de varios dedicatorios a KILL LA KILL (drabbles, one-shots, fanfics incluso, lo que por esta alocada mente pase y que el tirano del tiempo me deje hacer)

Ahora sin más que decir me despido

¡Ojala les haya gustado el drabble!

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

P.D.

_**¿Alguien le regala a este emotivo uniforme hablador y a mí un review?**_


End file.
